Of stealing, pranks and asking Snape
by Ebenbild
Summary: Fifths year, the twins are planning pranks to annoy Umbridge. But how to get ingredients for said pranks? Easy: Stealing them from Snape. But Harry has the Mauderers Map, so how do you know when Snape has left his office? Ask Luna, she knows a trick to get this information, of course...


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Harry Potter. All belongs to Rowling. Just borrowing and promising not to kill, maim or torture her characters._

**Information: **_While Harry's fifth year, somewhere at the start of the year when Umbridge starts to take control._

_A little plot bunny, I did not aim for while writing, but could not let go until I had written it down._

_My mother tongue is not English, so sorry for my mistakes._

_xxXXxxXXxxXXxxxSnapexxxXXxxXXxxxLunaxxxXXxxXXxxxTwinsxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx_

**Of stealing, pranks and asking Snape**

"Now we just need to know when Snape's not in his office" Fred whispered, finalizing their plans to steal from the potion master. "We do need the ingredients and then we are ready."

George nodded.

"Yes… now – how do we know when he is out of his office?"

"Ask Harry?" Fred suggested.

"Why not asking the professor himself?" another voice interfered.

"Hu?" both, Fred and George turned around to the tiny fourth year Ravenclaw who was looking at them with dreamy eyes.

"Why don't you ask the professor?" the blond girl repeated. "I am sure he will tell you when you are able to steal from him."

"Uh" George looked at Fred, Fred looked at George, then finally the twin who called himself currently Fred said.

"You know, Loony, that Snape would never ever dream to give us some ingredients for free – and he would definitely not let us steal them."

"Have you ask him?" Luna Lovegood replied dreamily. Both boys shook their heads.

"Of course not!"

"Then how _do_ you know?"

"Uh… because he is the most strict and most feared teacher beside Umbridge?!" George stated the obvious.

The girl just sighted and shook her head.

"Just let me ask him for you" she said, treating them like little kids. Then she turned, oblivious to all the stares she received and headed to the potion master, striding through the halls.

"Professor Snape!" she said and the professor stopped, his gaze fixing on her.

"Miss Lovegood" he said sneering.

"Professor" she said, coming straight to her point. "Do you know that your office is infested with Caggling Cragglers? You should disinfect it as soon as possible."

Fred looked at George. The other twin just shrugged, unsure himself.

"Indeed" Snape said, now definitely sneering at the girl. "And pray tell, Miss Lovegood, how does your tiny, non-existent brain come up with such absolute nonsense?"

Luna smiled at him dreamily.

"The infection is very serious, Professor" she said, as if Snape had said nothing. "When you don't treat it soon, it could infect your bedroom drawer – and then you wouldn't be able to get rid of the Caggling Cragglers until the end of the year. You don't want to have nightmares about Shrinking Bubblers, do you, sir?"

Snape stared at the girl in front of him, sneer in place, growling.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for uttering nonsense, Miss Lovegood" he said again. "And now heed along before I am tempted to think you want to have a detention tonight after dinner."

"Yes, sir!" Luna said still dreamy, "Good afternoon, sir!"

And with that she returned to the twins.

"Now, you have your answer" she said dreamily.

Fred and George just stared at her.

"Uh, Luna" Fred finally said.

"We never did get an answer" George said.

Luna rolled her eyes.

"Can't you listen?" she ask them, now sounding annoyed. "Professor Snape did state it clearly: He will let you in tonight after dinner."

"Uh, Luna, he said he will give you detention after dinner if you don't stop persisting him."

Luna rolled her eyes again.

"Honestly" she said, now nearly losing her dreamy state. "You call yourself pranksters! You can't even read a single code! And he is using this code for years even!"

She shook her head sadly.

"No wonder he doesn't like the most of the students. There seems to be nobody able to talk on the same level!"

Now the twins shared another look.

"Code?" they asked.

Luna rolled her eyes again.

"Yes" she said, turning away from them, still shaking her head. "What other sense would it make to talk about Caggling Cragglers and Shrinking Bubblers?!"

And with that she left them.

The twins looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Why not, brother" that one of them.

"Why not" said the other.

So when the time arrived, and dinner time passed, they snug in the dungeons, still wary but determined to try.

It was easy.

The office door was unlocked and the ingredients cupboard open. They were out five minutes after.

When they finally reached the Gryffindor common room, Fred said.

"So, what about Shrinking Bubblers, Froge?"

"No, brother mine" the other one answered. "Caggling Cragglers."

Nobody ever would find out why the twins suddenly revered to 'Luna-speech' while talking with the dour potion master. And of course there was nobody ever wondering, where the twins would pull out all the potion ingredients for their pranks – they had them before, they had them now.

That a office door would stay unlocked and a ingredients cupboard open whenever Luna-speech and Snape-code met, that was pure confidence.

Not, that anybody knew.

_xxXXxxXXxxx_

_Just a plot bunny about how the twins would get ingredients for their thousands of pranks in fifth year. Sady AU…_

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Ebenbild_


End file.
